Doppelgangers
by HeyThereGarbageCan
Summary: The boys go on a vacation and meet doppelgangers of themselves.


"Sean! Alex! Hank! Get your asses out here!" Erik called. "We're going to leave you behind and you won't be able to go to Louisiana!"

"Please don't talk to them that way." Charles muttered. "Boys, come on!"

The three boys stepped downstairs, somehow in order of height by tallest first: first Sean, then Hank, then Alex. They all had their bags, easily ready to leave.

Erik and Charles led them out of the mansion.

"Charles, what town are we going to?" Sean asked.

"Ivanwood." Charles replied heavily.

"Didn't an exorcism happen there?" Alex asked, soundly nothing at all like he cared.

"Yes. The girl's name was Nell. There was a cult there, I've heard, but there hasn't been any strange happenings reported lately." Hank said.

"I didn't really care, Bozo." Alex muttered.

"I still say you picked a rather pathetic time to visit." Erik mumbled under his breath, obviously directing his comment to Charles. "A Hannah Montana concert? Really?"

"I'm not denying that the girl has talent, but I'm not interested in being in the same town as a bunch of teeny boppers." Alex agreed with Erik.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Ivanwood itself, Tony Stonem was looking for someone to hook him up with weed. His travels led him to a very freckled boy with red hair. "Hey, you! Got any weed?"<p>

The boy raised his head, revealing icy ocean blue eyes. "No, sorry. Wanna explain your accent to me?"

Tony began laughing. "I was gonna ask you the same thing, hillbilly. You have a southern drawl, really."

"And you sound like a drunken Brit with bad teeth. It's good to meet you." The redhead muttered. "I'm Caleb, and I'm looking for something to do."

Tony began laughing. "I'm here for the Hannah Montana concert. That's why I need weed. If you have drugs and you find yourself a young music-loving girl, you're definitely gonna get action."

"Hmm." Caleb licked his lips and he began to look interested. "I like your way of thinking. Can I tag along?"

Tony grinned evilly. "Of course. There's bound to be a girl who has a thing for English accents, with a friend who likes redheads, right?"

Caleb gave a sly grin. "Yeah, and I know where we can some strong drugs, too. Come with me."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Sean, Alex, Erik, and Hank cheered when they passed the sign announcing their entrance to Ivanwood.<p>

"We're gonna stop at the hotel and get some sleep, okay?" Charles said quietly.

"Well, uh, we actually wanted to go out and see what there was to see." Sean said. Hank and Alex nodded with him.

"Fair enough." Charles muttered. "Just be careful."

Erik was driving and he obviously didn't care what the boys did, and he was just focused on reaching the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Look, Miley, I think you're great," Travis said into his phone. "I just think we need to see other people."<p>

He pulled the phone away from his ear, and hung up before Miley had the chance to yell at him. He pocketed his phone, obviously not going to the concert as he originally planned, and walked out of the front door of the hotel right as the Xavier family walked in.

"Whoa!" Sean said. "Is it me, or did that kid look like Alex?"

Alex groaned. "Are you high?"

Sean violently shook his head. "I'm not; I swear he looked like you!"

"Night, boys." Charles called as he and Erik entered the elevator across the lobby.

"I'm going to the lavatory." Hank said calmly as he walked away from Sean and Alex.

Alex proceeded to follow Hank, but he found that the bathroom was a single without stalls, so he had to wait outside the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Caleb whispered to Tony as they walked into the back entrance of the hotel. "I have connections in here… Wait here." Caleb walked away from Tony as soon as they entered the lobby.<p>

Alex was tired of waiting for Hank to get out of the bathroom and he began wandering around the hotel. He squinted his eyes when he noticed a boy who looked strangely like Sean, except with shorter hair and different clothing. He looked like he was looking for somebody.

"Sean?" He walked over and asked.

The gingery boy looked up. "Who the fuck are you?"

Wow, they even had the _same_ _voice_.

"I'm sorry… Can I show you something worth your while?" Alex asked. He normally didn't care about people, but he wanted to see the look on this kid's face.

* * *

><p>Tony was getting bored. He noticed someone who looked like Caleb, but with longer hair and different clothing.<p>

"Caleb? You must change clothes and grow your hair really fast." Tony started. "Did you get the weed?"

"I have no idea who Caleb is, but," Sean lowered his voice. "I do have weed." He pulled out a little plastic bag and began handing it to Tony.

"Sean!" Hank began. "That's not appropriate at all-"

Hank stopped when he noticed Tony.

"Holy shit." Sean sounded excited. "You guys look alike."

"I wonder what else we have in common." Tony pocketed Sean's weed and walked over to Hank. "How many times do you cheat on your girlfriend a week?"

"I-I've never had a girlfriend." Hank said.

"Hmm." Tony thought. "You ever given your best friend head?"

Hank began to look somewhat afraid.

"Sean, look at what I foun-" Alex ran out with Caleb and stopped, his mouth gaping open. "Holy fuck!"

Everyone began looking at each other. What was with all the doppelgangers?

Alex was about to complain about how he didn't have a look-alike when some men in black came up behind him. "Travis! Miley wants to see you."

Alex was about to protest when they grabbed him and tried leading him off. Alex, a very strong boy, decided to pull back; it was better than burning the shit out of them.

"Look, I dunno who you think-" He began.

"We have no time." One of the men began.

"Can I at least bring my friends with me?" Alex asked.

The man was about to protest.

"You either let them come with me or I don't go." Alex said firmly.

The men looked at each other and began to lead everyone out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Of course, the boys were taken to the Hannah Montana concert. Luckily, since they were brought in my security, they didn't need to pay to get in.<p>

Alex was rushed onto the stage while the other boys were kept backstage.

Hannah was just finishing one of her ear-killing pop songs when Alex was flung onstage.

"Oh." Hannah began to sound angry. "Look, it's my new ex, Travis."

Alex shook his head no and began to protest when Hannah continued.

"He broke my heart!"

The teenage girls in the audience began cheering angrily with Hannah.

"And he dumped me over the phone!"

More cheering.

"Not even the decency to tell me in person!"

"Now hold on!" Suddenly, Travis was behind Hannah, with his own microphone. Alex's mouth gaped open when he saw how much they looked like each other. "I broke up with Hannah because she didn't respect me. She always blew me off and lied about where she was. If I couldn't trust her, what was the point of having a relationship?"

When Travis finished his speech, his eyes stopped on Alex, and he looked shocked.

So did security.

All of the boys took this as a cue to run.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when the boys were all safe, Travis turned to Alex. "Why do we look just alike?"<p>

"I have no idea. But, look! Sean and Hank have look-alikes too!" Alex said.

"Wow," Travis said. "That's really cool."

"Isn't it?" Tony cut in. "Now, I propose we all get high and enjoy ourselves!"

The boys were going to protest, but they decided, what could it hurt? And they all got to know each other over a nice joint of weed.


End file.
